El color de la Victoria
by Neyade
Summary: Rojo. Le llaman el color de la Victoria, el de la sangre que vertieron los malos -esos son ellos- al acabar con todas esas vidas; dice alguno cuando se pone poético. Sin recordar que, en la muerte verde, nunca se ve una sola gota. Posguerra. Para Rachel.


**Notas: **este tenía que ser uno de los reglaos de Navidades. Para nuestra chica, **dark Rachel**. Pero resulta que las fiestas ya pasaron y yo empiezo a recuperar archivos ahora, así que nada. Que quede como un regalo a secas, y listos XD

**EL COLOR DE LA VICTORIA**

―¿Cómo está?

―Como siempre, supongo. ―Se encoge de hombros, aprieta los labios―. Cualquier diferencia es tan pequeña, ahora, que es imposible darte cuenta.

―Joder.

Más o menos, sus conversaciones después de que alguien vaya a Azkaban siempre son así. A veces hablan del padre, otras del amigo, y algunas otras de ese novio que tuvieron hace unos años, cuando parecía que, entre todos, se iban a comer el mundo. Es como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde entonces.

(Ahora las caras son largas y nadie come nada salvo comida, el mundo se lo han quedado los ganadores).

Fue un proceso lento, ese que hizo que todo lo que consideraban suyo se apagara. Fue un proceso tan lento que ni cuenta se dieron, que cuando quisieron cambiarlo, echarse para atrás, ya era demasiado tarde. Como una maquinaria enorme que una vez puesta en marcha, ya nadie la podía detener. Ahora, en las calles, en las tiendas de unos, en las casas de otros y las habitaciones de los críos es el rojo lo que predomina. Le llaman el color de la Victoria. Uno de los colores de la casa de Godric Gryffindor, el color de la sangre que vertieron los malos (esos son ellos) al acabar con todas esas vidas, dice alguien cuando se pone poético. Sin recordar que, en la muerte verde, no se ve nunca ni una gota de sangre. El rojo en la ropa, en las portadas de los libros, en los carteles de conmemoración de la Victoria, así, en mayúsculas, que se cuelgan cada segundo de mayo recordando La Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts. El rojo en todas partes, les persigue allí donde vayan.

(Slytherin casi ha dejado de existir en Hogwarts, la Sala Común húmeda y fría que todos recuerdan a veces con algo de nostalgia cada vez tiene menos ocupantes. Gryffindor se los ha llevado a todos, repartiendo a los sobrantes en Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff).

Cada uno lo vive como puede.

Algunos se fueron a otros países (Pansy, Blaise), y pronto se dieron cuenta de que se encontrarían con lo mismo en todas partes. El mundo mágico, normalmente tan separado, donde cada pais iba siguiendo su propio camino, se había unido en eso. El rojo no dejaba región sin conquistar, sin llenar de rencor hacia esos que en época de Guerra no fueron más que chavales, niños con armas demasiado grandes para ellos. Otros son sólo un recuerdo difuso. Crabbe, Goyle, ambos muertos aunque sólo haya una tumba a la que visitar. Entre ser un cascarón vacío y morir tampoco hay tanta diferencia, masculló un día Draco, cuando hablaron de Goyle y alguien se atrevió a decir que, por lo menos, él aún estaba vivo. Y algunos, esos que se reúnen par hablar aunque sea de Crabbe y Goyle, se quedaron en el Reino Unido (Theo, Draco, por ejemplo), intentando hacer algo con lo suyo. Recuperar mansiones, encontrar a alguien con quién vivir su vida.

A Theo se lo cargaron una noche, cuando se encontró con unos cuantos rojos exaltados y algo bebidos después de recordar viejas glorias. No usaron el clásico avada, verde y limpio como él hubiera querido, sino que cuando una patrulla le encontró, por la mañana, era rojo (de nuevo) lo que teñía el suelo.

Draco, en cambio, encontró a Astoria.

Fue algo raro. No se conocían demasiado ni nada, pero igual que en el rojo la gente se hacía hermana explicando sus muertes, los familiares perdidos a manos de esos asquerosos mortífagos, ellos se conocieron hablando de lo que les habían arrebatado. Draco a su padre, a Astoria un par de mansiones (los Greengrass nunca se implicaron demasiado en todo ese asunto, chicos listos). Pronto quedaron de nuevo y, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, ambos pensaban en casarse. Fue también un poco como el Rojo, apareció sin que se dieran cuenta, cuando se enteraron ya no podían detenerlo. Esta vez, pero, lo recibieron con bastante más alegría.

Y ahora resulta que tienen un hijo. El niño corretea por todas partes, es un terremoto de pelo rubio casi platinado, como el de su padre, que se sube en las rodillas de cualquiera que se preste a ello y viste de verde, siempre de verde, igual que empiezan a hacerlo todos los supervivientes que estuvieron en el lado equivocado. Todos haciendo frente común, pues ahora se mueven en grupo, siempre atentos. Luchan contra una color, contra un mundo entero que les da la espalda.

―Seguro que todo saldrá bien, Scorpius.

―¿Y si voy a Gryffindor? ―pregunta el chaval, algo asustado.

―Eso no va a ocurrir. ―Sonríe Draco, y le da un abrazo algo seco y un beso en la frente―. Te lo prometo.

(Astoria, mientras tanto, mira a su alrededor y sonríe suavemente a alguna madre que viste de verde, la mano reposando, tranquila pero nunca descuidada, justo encima de la varita).

Momentos antes de que suene el pitido del tren, indicando a los chavales que tienen que subir o se quedan en el andén, Draco ve a Potter. Es todo pelo negro y ojos verdes que le miran, analizándole. Junto a él, la familia más roja que se pueda ver en este mundo se cuadra mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Su ejército particular. Ronald Weasley murmura algo en su dirección pero Draco sólo puede fijarse en los ojos de Potter.

Verdes, como ellos mismos.

A veces se pregunta qué hubiera ocurrido si su madre no hubiera mentido. Quizás serían ellos los ganadores. Quizás ahora el verde fuera el color de la Victoria, el verde del Avada, de Slytherin y de los ojos de Potter. Mucho más correcto. Pero entonces recuerda también la media sonrisa de Voldemort, el sabor de la sangre en los labios y el miedo en el cuerpo y mueve la cabeza, apartando esas ideas. Puede que su hijo no llegue a ser nunca uno de los reyes de su mundo, pero por lo menos está vivo.

Y eso es lo único que importa ahora.


End file.
